happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cro-Marmot
Name: Cro-Marmot Gender: Male Animal: Marmot Episode Count: 19 Kill Count: 5 Deaths: 5 First Appearance: "Tongue Twister Trouble" First Death: "Class Act" (debatable) First Victim: Petunia from "Snow What? That's What!" Voice Actor: N/A Cro-Marmot is one of the main character in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character Bio Cro-Marmot is a prehistoric yellow marmot frozen in a block of ice. He is somehow able to perform many tasks offscreen while entirely encased in ice, such as throwing snowballs, somewhat akin to how Handy can perform construction and other tasks without any visible hands. To keep himself frozen, Cro-Marmot stays mainly in cold areas, and sometimes drives an ice cream truck. He lives in a giant snow globe, or rather a small igloo inside a giant snow globe. His hobbies include serving people ice cream, snowboarding, and surfing. He rarely dies in the series, the reason being that the ice he's usually encased in protects him from disaster, thereby rendering him almost invulnerable to most unfortunate events. Also, most of his "deaths" are debatable. The only episode in which he is not frozen is Dino-Sore Days, as that episode occurred during the prehistoric times when he was unfrozen. In Dino-Sore Days, he appeared as a black-and-white character similar to the classic Mickey Mouse cartoon; with white gloves, shoes and black limbs, bigger nose, and longer ears. In the opening of the irregular episode, it states that it was copyrighted in the year 1927. Cro-Marmot usually appears in the series as a background character, and has hardly any showcase appearances, but has been marked his first appearance bigger than a cameo since Snow What? That What! and Dino-Sore Days (either could be considered accurate) and in the episode, Wipe Out. In a featurette of the Second Serving DVD, he was interviewed, and it was revealed he's an accomplished writer, painter, and pianist, and he has his own brand of foot powder, known for his loud antics and energetic performances, and has been called the "sexiest Happy Tree Friend" in 1992. However, since the interviewer was unable to get any responses out of Cro-Marmot, she got into a violent rant with the creators. Cro-Marmot is the second character to have a full head of hair besides Disco Bear. Also, besides Lumpy and Sniffles, he is the third character in the series without a set of buckteeth, with just one tooth on the bottom part of his jaw. The first part of his name is depicted from the word, Cro-Magnon. Even though he made a cameo in the episode, Tongue Twister Trouble, it was actually his official debut in the series. It also makes him the only HTF character to have a debut episode where he wasn't a starring character until Snow What? That's What! Cro-Marmot Episodes Starring Roles *Snow What? That's What! *Dino-Sore Days *Intimate Spotlight *Wipe Out Featuring Roles *Out of Sight, Out of Mime *Water Way to Go *A Change of Heart *Mime to Five *See What Develops *Autposy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2 *Can't Stop Coffin Appearance Roles *Tongue Twister Trouble *Sweet Ride *Water Way to Go *From Hero to Eternity *Ipso Fatso *Concrete Solution *A Hole Lotta Love *Wingin' It *In a Jam Occupations and Careers #Ice Cream Trucker - Sweet Ride; Water Way to Go; Concrete Solution; A Hole Lotta Love; Wipe Out! #Butcher - A Change of Heart #Arcobat - Mime to Five #Champion Surfer - Wipe Out! #Auditioning Guitarist - In a Jam Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #Class Act: Dies in an school explosion. (debabtable) #Dino-Sore Days: Organs ripped out by a dinosaur, chewed up by a pteradactyl, and fed to the babies. #From Hero to Eternity: Splendid causes him to get sucked into a whirlpool and is then burnt by lava. #Concrete Solution: Dies from falling off a collapsing concrete bridge. (debabtable) #Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2: Flippy's van hits him as well as crushing Cuddles and Toothy in the closet. (debabtable) Number of Kills *Cuddles – 1 (Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Pt. 2) *Giggles – 0 *Toothy – 1 (Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Pt. 2) *Lumpy – 2 (Snow What? That's What!; Wipe Out!) *Petunia – 1 (Snow What? That's What!) *Handy – 0 *Nutty – 0 *Sniffles – 0 *Pop – 0 *Cub – 0 *Flaky – 0 *The Mole – 0 *Disco Bear – 0 *Russell – 0 *Lifty – 0 *Shifty – 0 *Mime – 0 *Flippy – 0 *Splendid – 0 *Generic Tree Friends – 0 *Others – 0 Category:Characters